


the oaks can't help their feelings

by bex_xo



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, More Fluff, Robb Ships It, always fluff with these two i guess, competitive Jon, competitive Sansa, tree climbing fic!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7260613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bex_xo/pseuds/bex_xo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As if on cue, Jon turns around to look at her, and it stops her dead in her tracks. Long gone are the boyish features his face carried when she last saw him at Christmas, instead he's all angles and jawlines, defined muscles hidden under the light cotton of the black t shirt he wears. The ever present crease between his eyebrows seems to be extra prominent and his lips are slightly down turned. </p><p>Annoying and suddenly cute, Sansa finds it hard to catch her breath for a minute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the oaks can't help their feelings

**Author's Note:**

> casuallyotaku asked *casually slides this over to you* One JonXSansa "tree climbing contest but we both got stuck up on the top branches and now we have to wait for the fire department au" please.
> 
> homegirl doesn't have an AO3 but this goes out to her! 
> 
> title is a line from "The Trees" by Rush.

Jon Snow had been a constant feature in the Stark house for nearly as long as Sansa can remember. He was Robb's best friend and an older brother figure to her younger siblings, but to her he was Jon, he was there and there was nothing she could do about it.   
  
Their relationship had always been oddly antagonistic.   
  
First it started over who would get Robb's attention, which disappointingly often went to Jon.   
  
Now that just fueled her already competitive nature, to the point that every little thing had to turn into a competition between them.   
  
When they were young, Jon and Robb both indulged her in this need to be better than them in everything, it was cute and even kind of funny. The older they got, the less Robb wanted to play these little games with Sansa, and the more Jon seemed to get into them.   
  
As there grew older, the competitiveness changed into trying to out do one another.  
  
A neighborhood boy kissed Sansa on the cheek, so Jon one upped her by making out with some girl on a dare at a party Robb dragged him at.   
  
Jon got a steady girlfriend, so Sansa went a head and got her first boyfriend, but purposefully picked one that was the same age as her brother and his best friend, just to get the edge over Jon.   
  
Jon lost his virginity first, and that was the first time Sansa really did not desire to play their little game (Jon didn't want her playing that round either.)  
  
Their games fizzled and faded as Jon went off to university and Sansa focused on her studies during her final years of high school.   
  
Sansa told herself that she wasn't going to give into any of Jon's taunting during the summer before she was leaving for university (nor was she going to think about that fact it was the same university Jon attended), in fact she was going to completely ignore her brothers best friend the entire summer.  
  
On principle. Not just because she finds him annoying.   
  
That was until she found him (and his ridiculous man bun) and Robb near the tallest oak tree on the property.   
  
“Hey Sansa, remember that time Arya tried getting you to climb this tree?” Robb calls out as she nears towards the two men, Jon still looking up towards the tree tops.   
  
“Yeah, I made it up about five feet before I started crying. You had to come up and rescue me.” Sansa replies, memories flooding back from her childhood.   
  
As if on cue, Jon turns around to look at her, and it stops her dead in her tracks. Long gone are the boyish features his face carried when she last saw him at Christmas, instead he's all angles and jawlines, defined muscles hidden under the light cotton of the black t shirt he wears. The ever present crease between his eyebrows seems to be extra prominent and his lips are slightly down turned.   
  
Annoying and suddenly cute, Sansa finds it hard to catch her breath for a minute.   
  
“Actually, it was me that rescued you Sansa. Robb had that broken foot from falling out of this tree when Arya dared him to do the same thing.” Jon says, while Robb nods in agreement and says something about falling from the tree hurting like a bitch.   
  
“It's not like you would have made it to the top of the tree anyway.”   
  
And there it is, the taunting she was so determined to avoid, pulling her back in.   
  
“I could have.” She sniffs, nose in the air. “If I had wanted to.”  
  
“I'm the only one that ever reached the top of that tree. Not even Bran or Rickon made it to the top.” Jon shoots back, face determined.  
  
The grin Robb gets nearly splits his face in two, and it leaves Sansa just a little worried.   
  
“Oh yeah? Okay then. You versus Jon, right now. Who ever makes it to the top first wins.” Robb says, rubbing his hands together with a sort of school boy glee that he is far too old to posses.   
  
“I'm down if you are Sans. Unless you're too scared.” Her constant competitor says, throwing down the gauntlet of a challenge that she can't help but pick up.   
  
She finds herself wanting to kiss him. Or kick him. Either would do.   
  
“Oh. You're on Snow.”   
  
\----------  
  
“Now give me your phones.” Robb says as Sansa and Jon are stretching out to loosen up. “I don't want them to fall out of your pockets and break, I'm not that much of an asshole.”  
  
After turning over their phones to her brother, Sansa and Jon take their marks at the base of the tree while Robb gets ready to count them down for the start of their race.   
  
“5. 4. 3. 2. And go.” Robb says with a wave of his hand.   
  
They both take off up the tree as quickly as they can, almost neck and neck as they climb a tree that felt much bigger as a child. Probably because Sansa was much smaller at ten years old, having hit a growth spurt during her freshman year of high school.   
  
“Does this tree seem smaller to you?” Jon shouts from where he is few inches to the left of her.  
  
“Yeah. It does. Not as scary as it used to be.” She replies, reaching for a limb and pulling herself up a few more inches. The branches are becoming thinner the closer to the top they reach, and she's praying that one of them doesn't snap from the weight of a full gown adult.   
  
The race slows down as they near the top, with Sansa pulling into the lead at the last moment, triumphantly reaching the last tree branch moments before Jon is able grab it for himself. Sansa raises her fist in victory, Jon giving her a small bow in concession. It's adorable and she reminds herself that she should be disgusted by it, but she's not.   
  
“You beat me Sans. Can we get down now?” Jon asks, looking down the way they came up.

  
“Yes Jon. We can go back down. I follow after you.” Sansa says, gripping tightly to the branch she is holding on to.   
  
Jon takes one step down when Sansa hears a crack, and sees Jon's foot slip as he clings to the branch he is holding tightly to.   
  
“Oh my god! Jon! Are you okay?” Sansa yells down to him, as he is pulling himself up to a more secure branch.   
  
“Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm good San. We're just not getting back down the way we came up.” He says, looking up to where she sits a few feet above him.   
  
“I'll just call Robb, he can get a ladder or something.” Sansa says absentmindly, reaching into her pocket for her phone.   
  
“Robb has our phones Sansa.” Jon says the exact moment she realizes the same thing.   
  
“Shit.” Sansa mutters, running her free hand down the length of her ponytail.  
  
“Robb!” Jon shouts, startling Sansa enough that she gasps out loud.   
  
“Robb! We're stuck in the tree! Get help!” Jon shouts again.  
  
“No! Not until you tell her!” She hears Robb yelling up at them.   
  
“Tell me what?” Sansa asks with a quirked eyebrow and she swears Jon blushes. She almost swoons at it. Almost.   
  
“Nothing San. Robb's being a dick.” He says to her, lowering his gaze from hers before yelling back down at Robb. “Robb Stark so help me, I will kill you! Please call 911! We can't get down!”   
  
“Nah man, I'm good! Just tell her already Jon! I'll call 911 after you do, I swear!”   
  
Sansa looks at Jon unexpectedly, finding him running a hand over his beard and having the decency to look shamed faced.   
  
“Jon. If we're getting down from this tree, you need to tell me whatever it is that Robb wants you to say.”  
  
“Uhh. Sans. I uh... I have liked you, for a while. Well, a long while actually...” Jon says in his adorably stilted way of admitting things.   
  
“Really?”   
  
“Uh yeah. Years really.”  
  
“Did you tell her yet?” She hears Robb yelling from below.   
  
Jon runs his hand down his face, shaking his head and muttering something about Robb being a fuck head.   
  
“Yes Robb!” He yells, rolling his eyes.   
  
“Did you ask her out?” Comes up from the bottom of the tree.   
  
Jon pauses and looks up to where Sansa sits.  
  
“Haven't quite got that far yet!” Jon yells again, sighing as he looks away from Sansa.   
  
“Go ahead and ask me Jon. Just do it.” She almost dares him, almost, but she knows it would lack the sincerity she means.   
  
“I don't want a pity date Sansa. I know I'm Robb's best friend and we've always had a really weird sort of competitive relationship, I just don't want you to agree to go on a date with me thinking it's some sort of challenge for you.”  
  
“Just ask me Jon. Seriously. You could be surprised.”  
  
He sighs roughly, scratching the back of his neck before looking up at where she sits above him. The seriousness of his body language is enough to make Sansa's heart rate jump just a little, and that's before she even get's a good look at his face, calm and cool, with just a little look of apprehension in his eyes.  
  
“Sansa, would you like to go get dinner sometime? Tonight even, after we get out of this damn tree.”  
  
She knows what she is going to say before he even asks her, but she takes her time pondering out her options, just to make him sweat for a minute.   
  
“Well, I would like a shower first. You should probably get one yourself if you're taking me to dinner.” Sansa says with a nonchalant manner, smile growing wide when it finally hits Jon as to what exactly she said.   
  
“Is that a yes?”  
  
“It's a yes. Now can you please tell Robb so he can call 911 for us? I'm really looking forward to having dinner with you, and to making out in your car afterwards.” She adds the last bit for shock value, but also because she has been wondering what it would be like to kiss Jon since he implied she was too scared to climb this tree.   
  
The grin he gives her send chills up her spine, especially when he pulls himself up from his branch to one that is right beside hers.   
  
“Robb! She said yes! Now call 911!” He shouts before turning towards her, cupping her cheek with one hand while the other braces himself against the tree.   
  
“Who say's we have to wait until after the date to make out?” Jon whispers as he leans in more fully towards her, brushing his lips against hers, just enough to make her eyes flutter shut and her heart to leap into her throat.   
  
“We do have time to kill.” Sansa whispers against Jon's lips, and she feels him smile against her before capturing her mouth with his.

 


End file.
